Vehicles include various electronics that can be used to sense and analyze certain operating conditions and vehicle events surrounding a vehicle. Moreover, vehicles can include multiple primary propulsion components, such as an internal combustion engine (ICE) and one or more electric motors. The engine and motors can be used together to provide propulsion and can be controlled by a control system that includes, for example, an engine control module (ECM). The ECM and the other various vehicle electronics may be coupled to one another via a communications bus and, thus, the ECM may be controlled based on information from the various vehicle electronics.